


Hic et Nunc

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: "Here and Now"Loki sometimes loses himself in his own thoughts, but he always finds a way back to you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Hic et Nunc

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr!

Sometimes Loki disappeared.

And by disappeared, it wasn’t in the physical sense. He didn’t fade away in a flicker of light as his illusions tended to when touched. No, sometimes Loki would withdraw into himself, and yet still be sitting beside you on the expensive couch he’d insisted upon purchasing when he’d left his apartment and Stark Tower and moved into yours. The brilliant mind retreated beneath his glossy, inky black hair to focus on the task set before him, leaving his body to function on a vacant autopilot.

If you breached the sanctity of his study to bring him lunch or a steaming cup of earl grey, he would quietly but distractedly thank you before going back to the papers stacked before him. A quick kiss to his scrunched forehead before you shut him away once more would earn the automatic, reflexive reply of his hand falling to squeeze your hip or the curl of his lips in a distant grin.

It was second nature for his body to respond to the easy affection that had become commonplace between the two of you within your shared home. And you knew that if you continued to care for him as he cared for everyone else--Thor was none too happy with bearing the burden of ruling Asgard alone--eventually he would emerge from his cool, hard shell to lavish you with the warmth and love that’d gone sorely missed.

It didn’t mean that you couldn’t give him a hard time about it.

“Oh, you’re still alive.”

Your phone dropped unceremoniously onto the black leather cushion cradling your curled up form on the couch. Loki ran a hand through his wavy hair before rolling his eyes as he wearily sank down beside you. His arms wound around your back and pulled you into the cradle of his lap effortlessly.

“Do not sound so disappointed, darling.” His nose nudged the sensitive skin beneath your ear before planting a hot kiss onto your neck so your spine shivered in obvious pleasure. “I might think you don’t like me.”

Your arms wound around his broad shoulders and tapped a rhythmless tune in between his sharp shoulder blades. “I could say the same thing about you, spending days locked away in your study.” While your tone remained serious, flat, he knew you well enough to know that you were teasing him, picturing your mischievous eyes twinkling above his head.

“I know I tend to become absorbed in my work-”

“-I thought those treaties swallowed you up, except someone keeps eating the food that I’m bringing you.”

Loki’s answered chuckle rumbled through your side and hummed pleasantly against your skin where his mouth placed absentminded kisses into the crook of your neck. “Ah, that was Thor’s doing. I did not want you to worry.”

Alarm flashed hot and bright and forced you to attempt to pull away to better read his expression, but he only tightened his grip around your waist and laughed harder.

Your hand smacked lightly against his back despite the grin beginning to ache in your cheeks. “Brat.”

“Apologies, my love.”

The room around you shifted and fell away in a shimmer of green and gold light, transforming before your very eyes into a lush, green field dotted with yellow and white wildflowers. Your entangled bodies were no longer supported by the couch, but the side of a gently sloping hill. Although you knew it was simply an illusion, you couldn’t help the crinkle of your eyes as you looked about you in quiet wonder.

“I will always come back to you,” he vowed solemnly, standing up with you carefully held in the impossible strength of his arms. With the greatest of care, he placed you down so that the soft grass tickled the soles of your bare feet.

His face was created to be viewed in such natural, stunning light as the artificial sunset painting the sky off in the distance. Deep purples and blues fell into the shadows created by the sharp planes of his cheekbones and elegant, regal nose, while the lightness of his skin glowed beneath the fading reds giving way into the night. It was impossible not to stop and stare at such beauty presented to you without any ego, any pretense, open and honest and trusting as he gazed down at you with similar adoration softening the harshness of his eyes.

Long fingers curled delicately around your head and brought you into the security of his embrace, of the sound of his steady heartbeat beneath your ear. His hand rubbed soothing, slow strokes up and down your back in time with the even breaths that fanned across the top of your head. And as they always did, your fingers found their home wrapped in the worn fabric of his forest green tunic covering the middle of his back.

The voice of roughened silk hummed beneath your touch. “I’m here now.”


End file.
